Serendipity
by Naivete
Summary: [On Hiatus]Since Misty has not been with Ash, she feels empty. What would happen if twisted, uncanny events bring them together one starry night at the Cherry Blossom festival? What is the mystery behind the festival? AshMisty DrewMay
1. Unsteady emotion

**Authors Notes: Oh my, this is unexpected. As you've noticed, I've revised bits of chapter 1. To tell you guys the truth, I'm not at all satisfied with the calibre of this fanfic. I've realized this after reading some truly extraordinary stories here at and clearly, my story is far behind.** **I'm disappointed and I'm afraid I have bad morale lately…**

**Comments would greatly be appreciated. I would prefer reviews which are truthful, something which could improve my writing.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Pokemon, and no, I don't own the characters. Although I did make up Leon Rivers and Barrylowe city. Sorry I came up with lame names. TT I do try...**

**

* * *

Serendipity**

**Chapter 1**

**Unsteady Emotions**

_I was happy once_. _I remember it so well. Beneath the starry night sky, I met him under the cherry grove. He had intense blue eyes as deep as the ocean. The way he gazed passively at me conveys so much emotion. I was spellbound by his stare, mesmerized by these feelings of hope and of love. I kept it hidden from him, because I was frozen in time. I wished I was free to tell him my true feelings. _

_In the end, I couldn't tell him. It was the biggest regret in my life. Now, the one I love is gone. The stars have taken him away, out of my reach forever. Unyielding, sterling fragments of emptiness were my captors. I was truly a prisoner of my own reality. _

_I lay my heart to rest under this cherry blossom tree. If anyone would find it, my wish would be with that person forever. It would be in full bloom, just like the cherry blossoms._

**_:--:_**

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the sky was crystal blue, the birds were chirping a happy little song, and the flowers were in full bloom. It was a great day for people to go out on picnics, children to play on the green grasses and pokemon to enjoy the fresh warm atmosphere under the mellow sun. It was a beautiful day for everyone.

Not for Misty, it was.

Although she was extremely reluctant, the redhead found herself giving in on her sisters' incessant whims. As she trudged on the road, tagging along with them on a trip to Zeldin City on a er-family outing(as what her sisters would call it) Misty sighed heavily, her thoughts straying to the events this morning which led to the current situation.

Fresh from a decisive gym battle, Misty was on her way to her room when Daisy, Lily and Violet confronted her in the hallway. The red-head flashed them a suspicious glare and figured they were probably up to something she would not like.

"Our dear, favorite lil' sis!" Daisy chirped happily. Misty got the impression that she was faking. " My, my, you're growing more lovelier everyday. Don't you agree girls?"

Lily and Violet automatically nodded, noticing the look the blonde girl's giving them. Soon, the two have also been bombarding Misty with praises and compliments.

" Your new outfit is like, super stunning, Misty!" sqealed Lily, her hands gesturing towards Misty's clothes. "It suits the color of your eyes perfectly!"

"Don't forget! Her adorable, little ponytail," Violet quipped, raising her hand and giving Misty's hair a friendly pat.

"I've been wearing this ponytail since I was little." Misty muttered bitterly. She shoved Violet's hand away.

"What do you want?" She folded her hands, crossly and stamped her foot repeatedly, demanding for a satisfying answer.

"Why..what ever do you mean, dear?" said Daisy in a voice as sweet and sugary as possible.

Lily and Violet also put on their most innocent faces and stared at Misty incredulously.

"It's not everyday that we've praised our lil' sis!" purred Violet, adoringly.

"You surely are not suggesting that we HAVE an ulterior motive, are you!" said Lily, acting naive and shocked.

Misty's face contorted into a frown, her eyes narrowing.

"Forget it. I'm not falling for your mediocre thespian skills." Misty said vehemently. The youngest Waterflower sister forced her way through and began to strode off towards her bedroom.

"I'm going to rest." Misty said, indifferently.

Without warning, Daisy, Lily and Violet burst into tears. Misty felt a twinge of annoyance and turned around and watched the drama unfold before her.

"And what impales you to think of something like that, baby sis!" sobbed Daisy, breaking down to her knees, covering her face with her hands.

"Honestly, we've all been terribly guilty over the past years!" wept Violet. "We just wanted to make it all up to you by taking you with us to the Cherry Blossom Festival!"

"And we've been planning this sister-bonding thing for like, days! A-a-and you're throwing it all away!" shrieked Lily. " What about our hard work! All the things we've...we-we've..."

Misty continued to watch her sisters' shrilly outbursts but remained unyielding. The stubborness underlying her cold glare was stretching. After a moment, Misty was unable to withstand their hysterical shrieking any longer and thought whether to accept her sisters' proposal of a family outing.

_What if they are really making an effort to make it up to her?_

Ever since she was a little kid, Misty found herself living on her sisters' shadows. She was ridiculed and looked down upon. She was considered as the black sheep in the family. And yet, secretly, she admired Daisy, Lily and Violet and always hoped that she would grow up like them.

_Maybe it's not such a bad idea..._

"So...what about the festival...?" Misty said, sounding interested.

In a fleet second, Daisy, Lily and Violet regained their usual composure and recovered from hysteria. Daisy joyfully sprang to her feet and gave Misty a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh baby sister!" She said with a tinkling laugh. "You don't know what this means to us!"

Lily and Violet walked happily towards them.

"We're like, gonna have so much fun at the Cherry Blossom Festival!" squealed Lily, winking at Violet.

Violet nodded. She brushed her purple hair with her right hand, swaying it behind her shoulder.

"But, what about the-" Misty began uncertainly.

"Gym? Oh it's already been taken care of." Daisy interrupted. Her hands were still around her. "Nurse Joy from the pokemon center said she'd look after it."

"Is that so?" Misty said. She thought it was strange that it had already been taken care of. Her sisters must really want her to come. For that reason alone, Misty found it flattering.

"Like, yeah. "Daisy chirped. "Besides, you need a day off from this pokemon battle stuff!"

Misty managed to smile a little bit. However, she can't help but remained skeptical on her decision.

"Oh boy..." She thought wearily, resisting the urge to free herself from Daisy's grasp. "I know I'll regret this..."

And she was right.

For the next hours on the road to Zeldin city, Daisy, Lily and Violet engaged in a squeal-giggle fest over some "hot musician with cool threads and tresses". Misty cannot help but roll her eyes every time her sisters' fussed on and on, tirelessly about how amazingly cute and incredibly talented this Leon Rivers is. She winced on how they raved on how they couldn't wait to see him play his guitar at the Cherry Blossom festival concert scheduled tomorrow night. The red-head swore that she had enough torture from all the shrilly chatting.

"I can't wait to meet him!" said Daisy jubilantly for the tenth time.

"Oh, Leon..." said Violet dreamily.

Lily beamed widely, her eyes gazing at the sky. She blushed a few seconds later and raised her hands to cover her cheeks from embarrassment. Lily shook her head frantically and giggled wildly. Misty was convinced her sister was daydreaming.

"Why did I agree to this?" She thought to herself. "But then, it's been such a long time since I've been on the road again." Misty gazed at the crystal blue sky. She sighed.

Misty noticed she has been pensive lately. One evening, while her sisters and she were having dinner, Daisy caught her staring blankly at her food. At that moment, Misty remembered a little incident. Brock, Ash, and she were having dinner at the pokemon center in Barrylowe city. It was right after Ash won a gym battle. They were celebrating his victory. Misty remembered sitting right across the table from a hungry-looking Ash, gobbling his food at a single helping.

"Ash!" She said. "Chew your food!"

"But wam so wanwry." Ash mumbled, as he shoved another riceball in his mouth.

Brock chuckled beside her. "He can't help it, Misty." He said, as he used his fork to stab a piece of his steak. "Ash just won a match. After going through training this morning, he must really be starving."

"Geez…" Misty muttered. "Pikachu has better manners. Right, Pikachu?" She smiled warmly at the yellow-colored pokemon who was quietly enjoying his meal under the table.

"Pika-pi!" It said, beaming.

These memories kept on flooding back to her from time to time. There hasn't been a day that passed by that she hasn't pondered on her friends-Brock and Ash. On Ash, sometimes.

Misty gave it another thought.

_Ok, most of the time._

Has life been too familiar for her? She wondered. Misty knew being a gym leader is her right place. She couldn't wish for anything more. She finally proved to her sisters that she's capable of handling the gym, that she's responsible and dependable. She's a brilliant water pokemon trainer and wins pokemon matches effortlessly. What more could she ask for?

Yet, why does she feel so empty?

Ash's determined eyes spoke volumes, his dream reflected in them. She has always liked that about him. She doesn't know why, exactly. But, she truthfully does.

His capacity for kindness, his positive outlook on life, his unfazed optimism….all these things captivates her in a way no one else can't.

She misses Ash. No matter how she denies this, the feeling refuses to go away.

"Misty?"

_And it hurts so much._

"Misty?"

_Ash._

"MISTY!"

Out of nowhere, Daisy, Lily and Violet's curious faces appeared right in front of her. They were carefully studying Misty's face.

"H-huh?" Misty managed to say. She realized she was lost in her thoughts-again.

"Oh my word." Violet said. "You've been distracted lately, haven't you."

_Erk._

"N-no, I haven't!" Misty replied quickly. "I'm just wondering about this Cherry Festival thing, that's all. How long will it take us to get there, anyway?" She was hoping to change the subject. Misty is aware that her sisters are stubborn and noisy. They could not resist prying in other people's business.

"My, my, lil sis." Lily said sweetly. "Is something bothering you lately?"

"Come on, you can like tell us." Daisy added.

"OK! OK! I'm just thinking that this is a BAD IDEA and I wish I haven't agreed to this in the first place!" Misty yelled, hoping to feign annoyance. "HAPPY!"

"Looks like someone's like a wee bit grumpy." Daisy said in a sing-song voice. "If I've known you better, Misty, something else has been haunting you. I know because I've noticed, you've like, be in zombie mode for a couple of minutes. Luckily, you still had like, the right mind to focus on the gym battles. I'm like, amazed."

Misty made sure shewas in a good state for the Cerulean gym battles. She kept focus and showed pokemon trainers that she wasa force to be wreckened with. Besides, she promised her friends she'd do her best as the new cerulean gym leader. Still, she had Ash in mind.

"This isn't about that silly little boy who you ran off with last year, is it?" Violet said knowingly. She giggled momentarily.

"I believe said boy is named Ash, right?" Lily added.

Misty jerked in position. Her eyes widened in surprise.

_Do they know me that well?_

Daisy's face lit up.

"A-hah!" She exclaimed. "I knew you had, like a thing for him!" She said, eyes sparkling in glee and hands clapped together.

"A-are you kidding! Course not!" Misty retorted. "Why would I? He ruined my bike! I still haven't forgiven him about that. Ahahahaha-huh-hu-ahehehe." Her face was in deep shades of red.

"Rrreealllyyy…" said Daisy, her eyes narrowing suspiciously at Misty, who squirmed under her knowing glare.

The blonde girl wasn't convinced. She knows her sister well enough. From the day she met Ash, Daisy had an inkling that Misty secretly liked him.

Ever since Misty arrived home, she hadn't been herself. For the past months, Daisy had witnessed her sister's unraveling feelings for the boy. She had sworn that she'd seen Misty blush from time to time, while chuckling softly to herself. On other times, Daisy had seen another side of her. Misty's face would unconsciously throw a sad expression, her steady, impassive gaze conveyed a message reaching the stars.

_Every hint of emotion shows on her face!_

She always wanted to ask Misty of what she possibly sees in that boy. Ash isn't certainly an Adonis. He is immature, childish, and loud. Why would Misty like him so much? Yet, she couldn't believe the effect he had on Misty. From a rowdy, headstrong tomboy, Misty transforms into a young woman in love.

_Oh my! She's in love!_

The problem is, Misty is too proud to admit such a thing.

* * *

**A/N- Edited/Proofread.**


	2. Arrival at The City of Color

**Authors Notes: 07/19/06- I changed the title, added a few scenes.**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon is not mine. Neither are the characters.**

**Chapter 2**

**Arrival at The City of Color**

People of Zeldinwere anxious about the Cherry Blossom festival held every three years in their idyllic little town. By now, the children were enjoying frolicking around the cherry tree tops, resting under their cool shades, gathering rosy-pink colored petals that falls underneath cherry groves, playing hide-and-seek behind the trees with their friends. It was truly a wonderful view. The children's innocence matched the freshly born trees that spell bound tourists quite mercilessly.

Ash, May, Brock, and Max walked along the streets of Zeldin. The lampposts were decorated with multicolored light bulbs coupled with festival ornaments that glimmer under the sun. The houses and buildings were decorated with shimmering streams of colors silver, blue, yellow, orange, pink, purple,and red. Standing proud, tall, and graceful throughout the town are the cherry blossom trees bearing a mysterious and inviting aura.

May gazed happily at the cherry blossoms. She was stunned at how regal and beautiful they looked. She blushed as she witnessed a number of couples enjoying the shades under the cherry groves.

"This is so romantic!" chirped May, clapping her hands together. "Look at all the happy couples, spending a gorgeous day like this under the cherry blossom trees. Don't you think so, guys?" She glanced over her shoulder to her three traveling companions.

"That would sound great, May, if there is somebody who I can romantically share this day with." Brock grumbled.

Like an answer to a prayer, a gorgeous blue-haired lady passed by. Brock's eyes glittered. Like a speeding bullet, he swiftly went up to her and held her hands.

"It must be destiny we've met in this fateful hour. Your beauty radiates like the sun and it has casts a spell on me!"

"Oh really…" The girl smiled, warningly. Her hand slid inside her purse and sought for something inside.

"You're a vision of love and of light. Let me glorify your grace with my overflowing lo-OW! OW! OW!" It turns out a lady he was hitting on was carrying a pepper spray inside her purse.

Brock quickly raised his right elbow and brushed it against his eyes.

"Stay away from me, you freak!"The ladymuttered and quickly walked away.

Brock hung his head in heartbreak as he continued lagging on behind his friends.

Max rolled his eyes at him. "Isn't he used to it by now?" He broke his attention on Brock and shifted to the city instead, which looked oddly familiar to him.

He thought. "Hmm… Haven't I been here before?"

"Hey, sis." He called to May. "We had a family outing once, remember? Mom and Dad took us to the Cherry Blossom Festival years ago."

"Oh yeah!" May replied, suddenly remembering the family trip. "No wonder it feels so nostalgic."

"What's this festival?" Ash inquired, as the group continued strolling along the sidewalk. He had a curious expression on his face. On his shoulder, Pikachu gazed excitedly at the colorful, glittering ornaments and at the cherry trees.

"Oh, it's the most wonderful and romantic celebration ever!" May chirped, cheerfully. She beamed, her eyes glittering excitedly. "Right, Max?"

"Yes, indeed." Max nodded, grinning at Ash. "During the festival, there are special events being held, like a pokemon exhibition show, a concert, fun games, carnival, fireworks, and all these other stuff."

"Wow." Ash exclaimed. "Those sound like fun! Right, Pikachu?"

"Pikachu!" It said, happily.

"Ahhh, you missed out the most important thing, Max!" May said, frowning. "The legend of the star-crossed lovers, Lord Locke and Princess Zelda!"

"The what?" All three boys said simultaneously, giving the sandy-brown haired girl airy looks.

May sighed. _This is what you get when traveling with men_.

"The love story of Locke and Zelda, of course!" She said, pointedly. "It is the heart of the Cherry Blossom Festival! It's what this festival is all about. The reason for this celebration is to commemorate Locke and Zelda and to honor their tragic tale of love, hardship, and glory. Isn't that sweet?" May gazed at the cherry blossom trees, dreamily.

"It appears that she lost it again." Ash muttered.

"My sister has gone loco…" Max added.

"The legend does sound interesting." Brock said, completely recovered from the incident a while back. "Well, the festival sounds fun, guys. Let's stay in Zeldin for a while so we can-hubba-huba!"

Brock's jaw dropped, his face was burning crimson.

A curvy, slender, blonde bombshell clad in a figure-hugging sleeveless mini red dress just passed by him. To her opposite, a brunette beauty wearing a backless periwinkle top and a white long skirt walked gracefully across the group.

"Besides…" Brock began, the tone of his voice rising in excitement. "There are so many banging babes gracing here in Zeldin!"

Max and May sweatdropped.

"Well, Brock will always be Brock," May whispered to her brother.

**:-:**

Ash chuckled lightly as he watched his old friend, Brock, drool at the sight of beautiful women. He can't lie to himself, but after years of traveling together, Ash has gotten used to Brock's mannorisms. Even though he often felt sorry for Brock being rejected by women, Ash found his friend's fancy for pretty girls quite amusing.

There were other things he grew fond of.Ash remembered his first steps of his journey in Kanto. Those days have been glorious...The youth won't forget the time he met the world and traveled to the depths of vast lands and seas, encountered adventures, met with danger, came across various pokemon, and battled in fierce pokemon battles. It was more than he could have hoped for.

Ash had two devoted companions back then. Ash, Brock, and one fiery, hot-tempered redhead he could never forget. He couldn't even bear to think of what could have happened if he hadn't met Brock and Misty. Because he was embarrassed, Ash wasn't able to let those two know that he always treasured them. They were more than his traveling companions, more than his friends. Brock and Misty were his family amidst an unknown land, filled with uncertainty, mystery,and danger, luring young adventurers across seas to unravel its secrets.

"Pikachu?" Pikachu whimpered as helooked up at its master. Its stomach was growling.

Ash broke from his thoughts and turned his head slightly to face Pikachu, who had a helpless, hungry expression on its face. He grinned and gave his pokemon a gentle pat at its head.

" You must be hungry, huh, Pikachu?"

All of a sudden, Ash caught a sudden whiff of saucy, meaty, delicious barbecue in the air,arousing his nostrils. He took it in the delightful aroma as his stomach grumbled loudly.

Brock, May, and Max stared at an oblivious, starving Ash with peculiar expressions on their faces.

"Errr..." Ash flushed in embarrassment.

His friends exchanged a silent word, and laughed heartily.

" Your stomach sure knows when to speak, Ash!" May chuckled, amusedly.

" Well, his stomach is quite demanding." Brock added and grimaced at an embarrassed Ash.

"A healthy growing boy can't help it when his hungry!" Ash retorted; his stomach grumbled again. He looked down on his stomach and put both arms over it, around his waist.

All three paused and blinked at Ash, who was red in the face. After a while, they started laughing madly again.

**:-:**

The sun was setting, welcoming the night ahead. Misty stretched her arms up towards the sky. It wasn't a bad trip, as she had expected. Yes, most of the time during the journey, her sisters haveraved endlessly over Leon. During those long hours, she, in turn, had found something to do to keep herself entertained. Misty amused herself by mimicking her sisters' shrilly, high-pitched voices and made fun of their behavior behind their backs.

She could have vomited in her mouth as she watched her sisters' vanity play like a never ending sop opera rerun. It was better that way, she pondered, for she did not wish for the topic of "Ash" to come out of the blue again and put her in a very awkward situation. Misty hated Daisy, Lily, and Violet prying in her business and making her feel uncomfortable by teasing her about him.

For the first time, Misty was glad Leon Rivers existed to distract the thoughts of her older, nosy siblings away from the "taboo". But, as she observed the vibrant, beautiful, and colorful city with bright eyes, Misty thought it was worth coming.

"All right, girls." Daisy beamed, gesturing her sisters through town. "The Cherry Blossom festival is tomorrow night, which means we have time to shop for our kimonos for the celebration!"

Violet nodded in agreement. "Oh yes! How right you are, sis!"

" Leon's like going to be here." Lily quipped. "We have to look extraordinarily our best!"

"Oh please. We've barely rested." Misty rolled her eyes. "Is looking good for some guy all you ever care about?"

"OH YES!" All three girls snapped. Misty was taken aback.

"We've waited for this for, like a very long time!" Daisy cried out.

" For nights and days.." Violet snapped.

"We'd do anything to see him again!" a love struck Lily reasoned.

"We were even forced to take you along just because Leon wants all the Waterflower sisters to attend the festival!" Daisy went.

Misty's eyes narrowed. Her sisters' true motives finally reared its head out.

Daisy noticed her mistake and covered her mouth.

Lily and Violet looked at her, pointedly.

Busted.

"Oh, what I meant was um, was…" Daisy searched Lily and Violet for answers.

"She uh, meant…err… Umm…" Lily stuttered, staring helplessly at Violet.

"What Daisy meant was umm," Violet said, examining the red head like a time bomb about to explode. "Was that we were all suppose to-"

"So the reason you took me was because you wanted to impress this guy?" Misty interrupted. She hung her head low.

The three of them exchanged guilty glances.

"So all those things you said about sister bonding…" Misty continued, her voice shaking, "All those things about making up to me, all those things you said…"

"Misty, we're like, sorry, ok?" Lily said, sincerely.

They continued to watch Misty frozen in her place, her face listless.

"We were going to tell you soon, but-" Daisy started.

Misty faced up, her green eyes blazing. Daisy, Lily, and Violet stepped backwards in fear. Being her sisters, they are aware of her fiery temperament.

"Just forget it!" Misty snapped. "I'm going home!" With that final note, she stomped her way through surprised townsfolk who were watching their fight.

"Misty!" Daisy called out after her.

**:-:**

"Hey!" May blinked. An advertisement nailed to a brick wall of a building caught her eye.

After checking in and eating a full meal (due to the nuisance that is Ash's growling stomach) at the Zeldin inn, she and the boys were exploring the town that evening. Multicolored lights, decorating the streets, now vivid in the evening, elicit a festive aura. The stars blossoming in the night sky were a pretty sight, casting radiance upon Zeldin. The regal cherry blossoms dance in tune with the cool wind. Townsfolk, travelers, pokemon, and tourists alike were mingling around, preparing for the Cherry Blossom Festivities.

"Oh wow..." She whispered, trying to hold her excitement.

Ash, Brock, and Max looked at what May was referring to. The poster had a picture ofa masquerin posing gracefully in midair.Scribbledon the imagewas an announcement:

_Come one, come all!_

_Unleash your pride and glory_

_Coordinators alike_

_Your moment has come_

_Show us what your pokemon's got_

_Unparalleled skills, talent, and beauty_

_Here at the one and only_

_Pokemon Exhibition Challenge_

_Cherry Blossom Festival_

" A pokemon exhibition for coordinators!" May squealed in delight and excitement. "This is definitely meant for me!"

" A pokemon exhibition show, huh." Max said. "I remember watching one of those."

" So how is it different from pokemon contests?" Ash inquired. He patted Pikachu, who was resting on his shoulder.

"Ah, yes. I remember hearing about it." Brock said. "It does not involve pokemon battles, in which coordinators go head to head against each other."

" Right." Max nodded in agreement. "Pokemon show off their best skills and moves, hence its name: Pokemon exhibition challenge. Sis, you don't remember watching it a few years back?"

"Apparently not." May chuckled, quite embarrassed. "I didn't care about pokemon back then, remember?"

"No, I thought you just have a bad memory." Max said. He fixed his glasses and pretended to ignore an irritated May.

"Why you…" May muttered angrily under her breath. She was about to retaliate but was too overwhelm with the sensation of a pokemon exhibition show.

She sighed and decided to focus her attention instead on the upcoming event.

"Ok, then!" She clasped her hands and beamed at her friends. "I'm in!"

**:-:**

Misty was aware she was lost in the city, but she didn't care. She found herself a temporary sanctuary under the cool shades of a cherry blossom, away from the buzzing people, especially away from her selfish, lying sisters.

Near the tree was a pond. Hovering above the water were fireflies, glowing amidst the night sky.

She leaned, her back against the cherry blossom tree and slid down until she sat on the ground. Misty hugged her knees, feeling vulnerable.

She rested her head on top of her knees.

"Why was I born into such a cracked up family anyway?" She mumbled quietly to herself.

Ash's beaming face slowly formed in her mind.

"_Misty!"_

"Ash…" She said. "What would have happened if I chose to go with you?"

With that thought, she reached her communicator inside her backpack. She stared at it, wondering.

A strong, freezing wind suddenly blew. The cherry petals swished, releasing an incredibly eerie sound. The cherry tree glowed an uncanny light.

With strong emotions building inside of her, Misty was about to be spellbound by the cherry blossoms and she was totally unaware of it.

* * *

**A/N: So I've decided to add bits to make it more dramatic. I'm sorry for making you put up to my mess. Hahaha. As one of you have pointed out, I need to work with my POVs. Badly. ;; **

**Tell me if it still confuses you. I'll be fixing it. -**


	3. Unexpected Beginnings

**Author's Notes:**

**07/16/06- Ok, guys. Please tell me I somehow caught your attention. Or do I have to warpover there and pinch you myself? Hmm? Hmm! Hehe...**

**What I did was I added paragraphs and changed sentences a bit. I don't know..maybe because I wanted to give you guys the best story possible, and I've been working my brains out to do that. Look at the scene with Drew/May,and the one with May/Brock. Also, the part of Ash's introspective. I've made the different POVs in this chapter separate too to avoid possible confusion. You'd bound to find change.**

**Heheh, I wanted to be more dramatic... lol. Hope you guys don't mind.**

**I have plenty of things to learn, but little time to improve. Specifically on details, POVs, etc. But I do feel a lot better because I think my characters do not clash with the original ones on the show.**

**Timing is key!**

**So my dear readers, relax and enjoy! **

**

* * *

Serendipity**

**Chapter 3: **

**Unexpected Beginnings**

The pokemon center in Zeldin city was packed with people and pokemon, all with varying reasons to account for their presence. The atmosphere was particularly lively, filled with mixed emotions: excitement, comfort, determination, warmth, and tension.

For those who came to have their pokemon rejuvenated, they were aware that the center made sure pokemons are provided the best intensive health care. The pokemon center in Zeldin city is known for its competence in that field.

For those who came to enter the much-awaited pokemon exhibition event, these coordinators have one thing in their minds-to conquer most of what they can and prove to the world their coordinating skills are unparalleled.

Participants were making necessary and last minute preparations for the event the next day. For May, however, her first step was to sign up.

Ash, Brock, and Max were in the lounge of the building, waiting for her, who was lined up in front of the main desk to register for the pokemon exhibition show tomorrow during the festival.

After eagerly awaiting her turn, May finally advanced to the front of the line. Nurse Joy greeted the young sandy brown-haired coordinator. Then, she asked her a series of questions and inputted the answers on the computer.

"And which 2 pokemon are you planning to enter in the event?" Nurse Joy inquired.

"I'll go with Combusken and Beautifly, please."

"Alright… Hold on…"

May watched Nurse Joy enter the last information on the processor. She was obviously excited and determined to do her best tomorrow. Her blue eyes sparkled in joy.

_It's no coincidence I'm here. This event is definitely calling me!_

"Alright, here you are." Nurse Joy said as she handed her permit. "Good luck tomorrow. And, enjoy your stay in Zeldin city!" She bowed her head politely. May thanked her and walked happily to the direction of the pokemon center lounge.

Just as she was entering the farthest room to the left of the pokemon clinic, she collides with someone. The force from the collision sent her pushed backwards and she ended up sprawled on the floor. Her id permit dropped beside her.

"I'm so sorry, I-" May finally got a clear view of the person she just bumped.

There, on the floor, was a certain green-haired boy May obviously knew. His eyes were green orbs; most of the time they reflect extreme confidence, determination and impassive cockiness. But, sometimes, they mirror warmth and gentleness, especially when he attends to his pokemon. Drew possess a cool and calm composure. When he's combating in pokemon contests however, he becomes a different person. What is striking is that it's almost as if he had no weaknesses.

"Drew!"

May blinked. Somehow, she felt she shouldn't be surprised to see Drew there anymore. They keep on running into each other, as if there paths were somehow intertwined. Their encounters would usually trigger a sense of rivalry between them. After all, they are competing for one goal.

"Well, well." The boy said. He helped himself up and then, helped May get to her feet. "If it isn't May."

"Drew, you're here too?"

"In the flesh." Drew smirked, flicking his hair. "If you aren't so clumsy, you'd not be stating the obvious. Must have been a bad bump."

_Hmph! This guy hasn't changed one tinsy bit! _

"What brings you here then?" May's blue eyes narrowed, the disdain clearly reflected on them.

"Why ever so curious?" He said, amused. Drew picked up her id permit on the floor and looked at it.

May realized she dropped her permit and angrily tried to take it from Drew.

"Hey! Give that back!"

Drew raised his arm, his hand holding her permit in the air, evading her hand easily. He had a mischievous grin on his face, almost as if he's trying to mock her.

"Don't be rude, I'm still looking…"

"Rude?" May snapped at him, the tone of her voice raising in anger.She bore a hard, incredulous look on her face. "Rude! I'm the one who's rude! Then the world must be upside down!"

"Just as I thought." Drew ignored her and continued examining her permit. "Entering the pokemon exhibition event, eh. You're so predictable."

May caught her permit card when Drew let go of it in the air. She quickly placed it inside her pocket, frowning at her rival.

"I suppose YOU would join too."

Drew laughed at a fuming May.

"I don't need to join, May. I'm invited, see."

"Invited?"

"Why yes." He flicked his hair again, putting on a cocky smile. "I've been invited officially by Zeldin's mayor, himself, to perform at the exhibition event."

_Well, Drew is famous and popular. It's not surprising..._

But no, she shook her head to remove that thought. May doesn't want him to think that she's impressed. That would certainly give him the satisfaction.

"Oh, so that's why you feel so special." She said sarcastically.

"Anyway, I'm glad to see you here." Drew told her, nonchalantly, without looking May into the eye. He turned from her and continued heading on his way tucking his hands inside his pockets. "I wouldn't want a boring competition."

Hearing that remark, May's face turned red as a tomato in seconds.

May racked her head for a reply but she was lost in words. There were numerous times, like this one,when Drew would go out of his way and surprise her, without any warning. So by the time she was totally provoked by him, Drew would behave oddly.

His gestures towards her were unfathomable. The roses Drew gave her were the epitome of that. In addition, there were actual times when he was helpful; Drew gave her tips and advices to aid her in pokemon contests. In fact, he was the one who saw through Harley's shameless, sinister ploy to sabotage her during the Grand Festival and warned her about it. May also couldn't forget their little adventure in the cave, especially that incident where in Drew saved her from Team Rocket.

She mused he was a self-centered prick, but, with those actions, Drew could pass as sweet and nice-deep, deep down, of course. She never expected that she and Drew would end up as friends, although neither of themacknowledged this.Despite his cockiness and arrogance, May thought Drew had some good points too...She does like him a little, she constantly reminded herself.Nevertheless, the young green-haired coordinator was unpredictable. There was no telling what is on his mind.

"Hey."

May jerked in her position, breaking away from her thoughts as she saw Drew, who stopped in his tracks, glanced back at her with that infamous smirk on his face.

"Be sure not to crash into people next time, crazy legs."

May scowled and stuck her tongue at Drew; he, in turn, just laughed.

May stomped her feet and crossed her arms.Her blue eyes were blazing strongly.

"Watch out Drew! I shall beat you someday and you won't even know it coming!" She determinedly yelled. There wasno speck of a doubton her face.

Both of them gave each other piercing looks for a brief moment. Finally, Drew smirked and continued on his way, taking a steps forward from her.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." was all he could say.

"I really don't get that guy…"May murmured hotly to herself, as she watched him go. "Is he just making fun of me?"

:-:

"Hey!" a blonde girl yelled furiously as she ran after her deranged psyduck. "Come back here, you!"

"Hihihihihihi!" Psyduck snickered. Its eyes were filled with mischief and gleam, as it played tag with its owner.

This caught Ash's attention, as one person came to mind. Misty's reprimanding, blazing face, as she scolded an oblivious psyduck, appeared in his thoughts. By this memory of her, Ash laughed hard.

Brock and Max exchanged questioning glances and looked oddly at Ash.

"Please don't tell me you picked up something on the floor and ate it. " Brock said wearily. "I can understand you're hungry but-"

"No, no…!" Ash choked in laughter. "It's just that Misty… She…" It was only after a second when he began crackling up again.

It has been a year since they separated, and Ash was surprised at how long they have not been together. To him, it seemed only yesterday they were bickering nonstop over petty little issues, that she would be nag him endlessly of things like brushing his teeth, combing his hair, and even eating properly during meals… His best friend would not give up until she gets her point across. There's no doubt that Misty had no trouble being heard.

Indeed, he missed her.

He and Misty have kept in touch with one another, no matter the distance they were apart. Ash would tell her his exciting adventures and Misty would ask if he had gotten into trouble, like he usually does. It was those moments when Ash found himself a new feeling he did not feel being with just anybody else. His friendship with her was just natural. He liked that. It was comforting.

"What's so funny?" A familiar voice behind them said.

Finally back from registration, May joined her friends in the lounge.

"It's nothing. " Ash said, trying to control from laughing too hard. "It's just that I got a vision of Misty's face when she's mad." He put both sets of fingers to each of his cheeks and stretches them with his hands. "Er faze woud twist inlo sometwing like twis."

With his thumb and pointer fingers pulling his cheeks, He raised his three other fingers and placed each set near his eyelids and did the same thing.

"Twis is Wisty's wangry wace."

Max couldn't control it any longer and burst into laughter.

"If Misty knew you were making fun of her face, she'd be furious." May sighed as she crossed her arms, frowning.

:-:

Brock noticed that something was bothering his young sandy- brown haired friend. He thought it was unlikely of May because she had a very pleasant and vibrant disposition.She was usually very upbeat and high spirited which is why Brock was curious to know whatis up withher stingy attitude.

Frowning, May stood there, with her arms crossed. She was mumbling some things, furiously, to herself. Brock caught the words, "…so arrogant!", "…egocentric jerk!" and "…thinks he's so divine and superb…" and, "…want to shove the Grand Festival cup into his mouth!" out of her ranting.

"You seem to be in a bad mood. " Brock said to an infuriated May. "Did something happen? You were able to enter the event, right?"

"Oh yes, I did."

"Then, what's bothering you?"

"Guess who's here…"

"Huh? Who would…. Ohhhhh…" Brock had an idea who May was talking about. Brock had been a keen observer and he knew there was only one person who May doesn't always act nicely to.

"Drew's here too, huh."

"Hmph! _I_ _didn't need to join because I was invited_, he said." She mocked angrily.

"I wonder what happened to her and Drew?" He thought to himself.

In fact, there were plenty of things Brock's wondering about.

He noticed May and Drew often conveyed mixed signals to each other, but are unaware that they do. He can't put his finger on it, but the effect they have on each other drive both of them into competitiveness. Brock wondered whether they are just purely annoyed with each other or maybe it's the opposite. For a strange reason, Brock mused that they both actually _enjoy_ it.

:-:

Finishing up at the pokemon center, Ash and the others were leaving. Just then, three very familiar faces enter the pokemon center, with distressed expressions on their faces.

Brock's eyes glimmered, he immediately made his way towards the Sensational sisters.

"Daisy, Violet, Lily!" Brock cried in delight, running with outstretched arms towards them. "My beautiful angels! Have I died and gone to heaven? Then, this must be paradise this very moment!"

"Ugh, we don't like, need this right now." Daisy shoved Brock away. Lily and Violet followed behind her.

"It's you guys!" Ash said, surprised. May and Max glanced at the new strangers curiously.

"Oh my! Like, It's YOU!" Lily chirped. "Misty's boyfriend!"

Ash blushed a thousand red shades on his face.

May and Max gasped. May clasped her hands and beamed at Ash.

"I KNEW there was something going on between you two!" She said in sheer delight.

"It's not true!" Ash muttered helplessly. He was still red on the face.

These things always seem to happen and it's really starting to bug him. It makes him uneasy every time his feelings for Misty would be questioned. It's not that he doesn't mind, it's just that it puts him in a very awkward situation where in he doesn't know how to act.

"Ash." A voice said from behind.

Ash turned and found Daisy with a concerned face.

"You haven't seen Misty come by here, have you?"

:-:

The town square of Zeldin was still looking lively under the night sky. That evening would be a sleepless night for most of them.

A woman was taking her son for a stroll around town. They made their way towards swarms of people to get to a small and pleasant candy shop around the corner of the city plaza.

"Mama…"The child suddenly whimpered; he gave his mom's skirt a little tug.

"What is it, sweety?" The mother tenderly replied, bending low to face her child.

"Look, a pweety twee!" He exclaimed in sheer delight, pointing to the distance.

The mother followed her son's gaze to a strange, but magnificent sight. A cherry blossom tree in the distance glowed a faint pink light. Like a ripple, the cherry tree was conspicuous and began to capture people's wonder and bewilderment.

:-:

Inside the pokemon center, Ash and the others were immediately thrust into a new situation. Daisy, Violet, and Lily lost Misty in an earlier feud and now, they have trouble looking for her.

"Are you sure you've searched the whole city?" Ash demanded.

Daisy, Violet, and Lily nodded in unison. They each have helpless expressions on their faces.

"Oh no..." May said worriedly "Where could she have gone?"

"We even tried calling her in her communicator," Daisy cried out. "But she wouldn't pick up! After a while, the signal vanished!"

"Are you sure she didn't leave town?" Brock asked.

"Yes. We're, like sure." Lily replied. "We asked people around and showed her picture.They are sure they didn't see a certain redhead leaving Zeldin city."

"Knowing Misty, she'd be, like, too scared to travel in the dark by herself." Daisy added.

"Not to mention, there are, like, bug pokemon roaming around the outskirts…" Lily's voice trailed off.

"That's Misty, alright..." said Brock thoughtfully.

"There are so many people in town!" Violet murmured. "How are we suppose to find her?"

Standing there frozen in time, Ash felt helpless. The predicament Mistywas in was no different from before where in she tactlessly ran away from home because she was angry with her older sisters. Unexpetedly, Ash met her. Since then, Misty joined him in his journey under very vague circumstances. According to Misty, she was onlyfollowing him around because she wanted him to compensate for the loss of her bike. Ash thought she was crazy for putting up with the insanity of the situation. No one would follow someone all over land just because of a "stupid, little bike".

Unless, that person is Misty, as far as her motives were concerned.

Ash remainedsilent, hisfists clasped,as the others assess the problem. Throughout their journey together, the redhead was temperamental and incessantly reminded Ash of the certain incident. But gradually, they became very good friendsand have helped each other in their misadventures. Misty even began to forget the "bike dilemna". She cheered him in his pokemon battles, supported him when he was down, and even slapped some sense into him when he was being an idiot. The times Ash needed her the most, she had been there.

With him, all the way.

His thoughts strayed to the time when he, she, and Brock separated. Clearly, Misty was upset when she knew it was time to leave.

_Just keep doing your best._

_Huh? What do you mean, Misty?_

_You know...without me there..._

And when she needed him...

Quickly, Ash sped past the group and headed his way out.

He'd be there in a second.

"Ash, where are you going?" Max called out.

"To find Misty!" Ash answered back. "Take care of Pikachu for me while I'm out!"

"Wait, Ash!" Brock yelled after his impulsive friend. But it was too late, Ash already left the pokemon center.

:-:

"There he goes again, rushing into things without thinking."Brock bent low and gestured Pikachu to climb on his arms. The yellow-colored rat did as it was told and hanged on his arms.

"He'd just get himself lost." May reminded the group.Brock, Max, and Mayexchanged weary glances and soon scurried to the exit of the building.

"Hey, like wait!" Daisy called out as she, Lily, and Violet followed suit.

:-:

Ash's heartbeat was racing as he ran passed surprised townsfolk. For a reason he cannot explain, he feel that she's in danger. Misty's disappearance made him scared, more scared than he had ever been in his whole entire life.

He tried his communicator many times, but there was no signal.

_Misty, where are you?_

Ash stopped by the townsquare.There were plenty of people so Ash had to squeeze himself to pass. He looked everywhere, his neck craning as his gaze shifted to one corner to another. There was still no Misty.

His eyes fell instead on an uncanny sight. As he had noticed, people were murmuring, admiring the majestic view of the glowing cherry blossom tree from afar.

Ash was mesmerized by it. It was as if the tree itself was singing an invisible melody, luring people…

"_Ash!"_

Ash heard Misty's voice from the clearing.

"Misty!" He cried out as he followed the sound of her voice, deep into the heart of Zeldin's forest, where the cherry blossoms were shrouded in mystery.

**

* * *

**

**Haha. I feel evil. XD You guys have to wait for the next chapter to see what happens when Ash meets Misty under the cherry grove!**

**Lol. I'm sorry if I seem cruel to Brock. I mean, he keeps on being rejected by girls. I am wondering about those poetic pick-up lines…. Did I make him sound cheesy?**

**Regarding the sensational sisters, I know I've potrayed them as vain and shallow. But, that is part of the whole story. They do care about Misty, don't worry.**

**I finally incorporated Drew! I had to find the right time to write him in. It was hard to find the perfect timing. Tell me, is he OOC? I am wondering whether I presented him right. What about May? Did I make her..ummm..too hostile with Drew? I mean, I know they are cordial with one another, but I also know they bicker too.**

**Oh and, what's pokemon without Team Rocket? They'll be written in soon, no worries. -**

**Comments? Feedbacks? Violent reactions?**

**07/16/06- Edited and proofread! Added bits.**

**07/27/06- I added a few sentences in the Drew/May scene. I'm sorry you guys if I'm giving you a hard time. I'm working on chapter 4... Not finished yet, because I'm still figuring out some stuff... **

* * *


End file.
